A little help from a friend
by cryingmidgets
Summary: Sirius have always had an eye for Remus. What he doesn't know is that Remus have had an eye for Sirius too. Very smutty, in their Hogwarts years. First fanfic, would love if you give it a chance!


Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you want me to write more. Thank you!

- How can you read while listening to music my dear, dear Remus?

- Some of us can do two things at the same time, Snuffles.

Sirius frowned at Remus response and continued watching him. He was still proud of himself for be the first one showing Remus the not-all-known muggle music. Of course, Remus found love in it, just as Sirius had done.

As a child he found some dusty, old vinyls at his uncles attic. Already then had the rebelling against his family begun. His uncle, Alphard, had encouraged him and showed the seven year old boy all the legends of the muggle world. Simon and Garfunkel, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Johnny Cash, The Beach Boys, Frank Sinatra and the list goes on to God knows what. A whole new world opened for Sirius and that new world was just in the beginning of a new era. The muggle world were in a rebellion, it was the great beginning of the 60's. He learned what was right and what was wrong, the music was like a parent to the confused child. The year went and Sirius sucked in the lyrics and notes like a sponge. When he was ten and were soon to be a student on Hogwarts he discovered Led Zeppelin.

Not long after that was it the finish-line for his relationship with his family. Sirius started at Hogwarts and was sorted in to the Gryffindor house. This, of course, was an outrage for the Black family and hell broke loose. Not until his sixth year did Sirius for real separate from his family. He moved in with James, his best mate, and were welcomed like a second son to the Potters.

Sirius had wandered so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Remus had been saying his name for the third time.

- Yeah? Sirius answered.

- We're going down for supper and you're coming with us, answered James Potter.

Sirius stood up awkwardly and went to walk with his friends. On their way to the diner hall the group of them walked up behind Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon. Sirius just laughed at James hot glow on Evans bum and gave the young Marauder a light push at his back.

- Great pleasure meeting you here, boys, Lily said with a frown.

- Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice my lily flower? answered James.

Lily just glared at him and kept walking. Peter laughed at him and James gave up his attempts. The teenagers needed their food and were all a little grumpy. It had been a long day and almost the whole afternoon had the Gryffindors spent studying for their NEWT's in the common room.

They entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table with a tired sigh. Food popped up everywhere and the students filled their plates. The room were quickly full with laughing and chatting, everyone having a nice time. The suppers at the school was usually the greatest times of them all.

- You seem awfully lot quiet this evening, Moony. Is it your time of the month? Peter asked as he looked at the young werewolf with a smile.

- Oi, Pete, don't bring that up right here. There's a time and a place for that and that's not now, Sirius answered.

Peter brought his hands up in the air as a peace offering.

- No need to be all protective. Just asking a question, that's all.

Sirius shoke his head and looked at Remus. Pete was right though, Remus looked like shit. Remus caught his eyes and both of them looked at each other for an intense moment. Nothing like Remus gaze would give Sirius shivers down his spine. The eyeing of each other broke of by the boy in the glasses.

- Fellows, after the game on friday I thought we could have a little gathering. Sounds good? The Marauders having one of their famous parties? Been a time since we had one.

They all looked at each other to see peoples reactions. Sirius smiled at James and answered:

- That, my friend, is a surprisingly good idea coming from your head. Right, lads?

Everyone answered in a hum and nodded. Sirius shrugged and jumped up at the table.

- Sirius please, Remus started but he were caught off by Sirius loud whistling in the hall. Everyone's faces were turned to the dark boy who stood on the Gryffindor table. Sirius sent a quick muffliato to the teachers table. He then turned his wand to his mouth and said a spell that made sure everyone in the hall heard him, except the teachers.

- To all the great houses of Hogwarts! We here by invite you to maybe one of the greatest parties by the Marauders in a long time. On friday after the game we would gladly have you to the Gryffindor house to either celebrate us for the win or get drunk in sorrow for our loss. And I'm sorry to say this but the Slytherin house are not to be invited because of the ill-mannered and foul people there. Bring your best mood and your strongest alcohol!

Everyone in the Great Hall cheered with laughter and joy, except maybe the Slytherins that sat quiet with a sour look on their faces. Sirius took away the muffliato-spell at the teachers table and watch with an amused look how confused the teachers went by all the noise coming from the students.

He jumped down from the table and sat comfortably down on his bum. He smiled for himself and looked around at the Gryffindor table. Evans looked as she were going to kill him, which she probably would. James and Peter just grinned at him and Remus shook his head. Marlene and her friends laughed and just looked adoringly at him. The other Gryffindors looked happy so Sirius didn't bother.

James gave him a clap at the shoulder.

- Well done mate, couldn't do it better myself.

- Yeah well, someone had to do it and we both know you wouldn't, Sirius answered and smiled at the messy-haired boy.

They all finished and went up to go to their dorms. A big crowd were made by all the students and Sirius could feel someone hold his hand firmly. He looked at his side but couldn't catch the other hands owner. Suddenly the hand let go and they were out from the Great Hall.

At their dorm some of the Gryffindors went straight to bed and some sat in the common room for a while, talking. Sirius and Remus sat down in one couch, Peter sat on the floor in front of the fire and James in an armchair. They all started making plans about the party this friday night.

- Pads, you fix the drinks as usual? asked James.

- Yes, but I may need some help tomorrow getting it. Any volunteers?

- I could give you a hand, answered Remus, looking at the other boy.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

The next day was as normal as any other day. The hours passed while the boys tormented the Slytherins and James constantly drooling over Evans. Evans just sneered him off, as ever. After Potions Sirius walked up behind Remus.

- I'm meeting up the guy with the drinks in Hogsmeade. You would help, right?

- Of course, are we going now?

- Yeah, we could just drop off our stuff in our dorms first, Sirius said.

After going to their dorm they borrowed James cloak so they wouldn't get caught. The two of them took the secret tunnel under Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

It was cosy under the cloak with Remus, thought Sirius. He had taken a notice that the werewolf were always very hot. Both in his looks and body temperature.

The boys chatted about nothing and everything and Sirius blurted out one question he had wondered about all day.

- Did you grab my hand that other night?

- Maybe, he answered shortly.

Sirius blushed but didn't give up.

- Afraid of losing me, love? Ah, that you would never do. I'm always here for you, baby, Sirius said jokingly.

Remus suddenly took a grab of the other boy and pushed him up against the wall. Sirius could feel Remus body pressed hard against his and he felt the werewolf's wand in his pocket. Or wait, maybe not his wand.

- I certainly hope so, he said as he crushed his lips to Sirius.

Sirius went numb but responded fast to Remus kiss. He kissed Sirius hard and almost violent, he forced his tongue into Sirius mouth. But Sirius didn't mind. Who would have known? Moony were almost so mysterious and quiet. Sirius had found interest in the boy early in their friendship but he never thought Remus would think the same about him.

Some days Sirius couldn't help himself but stare at the werewolf, and it was usually when Remus didn't have the school uniform. Not that he was not attractive in the gryffindor colors and a tie. The boy often wore band shirts that hung loose on his muscular chest. Sometimes he had a shirt or a cardigan with. And those jeans. Those jeans that sat so perfect on him. He had an extraordinary behind. They were ripped on the knees and a worn-black color. And of course, a heavy pair of black Dr Martens. He was every girl/mans dream. It you were into that of course.

Remus broke away from Sirius and Sirius couldn't help but moan in protest. Remus just grinned at his reaction.

- Where did you learn to do that? asked Sirius surprised.

- I could ask you the same, love.


End file.
